


One Long Date

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 735: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Go on More Dates.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	One Long Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 735: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Go on More Dates.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

One Long Date

~

“Mm.” Severus devoured the eggs and sausage Kingsley had prepared, even going for seconds. “Delicious. You’re an excellent cook.” 

Kingsley smiled at him from across the table. “I’ve had a fair bit of practice. Mother always insisted all of us be self-sufficient in the kitchen, and over the years it’s proved useful.” 

“Like when you want to impress dates the morning after?” murmured Severus. 

“Absolutely. Is it working?”  
Severus laughed. “Is this a date, then?” He pursed his lips. “If so, by my calculation, it’s lasted for several days.” 

“It has, you’re right.” Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Problem?” 

“Definitely not.” 

~

After breakfast, they Apparated to Scotland, and as they approached Hogwarts, Severus murmured, “If we keep showing up uninvited here, they’ll think we want to move in.” 

“You can always take that position Albus keeps offering.” Kingsley chuckled as Severus glared at him. “No?”

Severus snorted. “Can you see me teaching brats Defence Against the Dark Arts or Potions?”

Kingsley nodded. “I can, actually. You’d be strict, but you’d get the job done.” His voice dropped. “And after trying days, I’d take you out on romantic dates.”

Severus hummed. “Can’t I just have the dates without the trying days?”

“Perhaps.” 

~

To Severus’ relief, they arrived at the Malfoys’ quarters without encountering anyone. 

Narcissa was in a chair facing the window, Draco in her arms. She smiled warmly when she saw them. “Severus. Kingsley. Come in. Draco just finished breakfast.” 

As Severus approached, Draco’s eyes opened and he eyed Severus, studying his features. When Kingsley came up behind him, Draco’s eyes got big and he gurgled.

“He likes you, Kingsley,” said Narcissa.

“He has good taste,” said Severus.

Narcissa’s smile widened. “As do you.”

Severus flushed. 

Narcissa laughed. “Is this visit social or—?” She sobered. “Obviously not. How can I help?”

~

At Narcissa’s invitation, they sat, and she sent for tea. After placing a dozing Draco in his crib, she returned to join them. “You’re both grim,” she said, “which means you’re planning something dangerous.”

Severus checked his Occlumency shields in case all the talk of dates and dating had weakened them. Once he was sure he wasn’t leaking, he said, “You always were disturbingly perceptive. Yes, it’s potentially dangerous, and it involves Lucius.” 

“Tell me.” 

“We need to recover an item _he_ gave Bellatrix for safekeeping,” said Kingsley. “We’re hoping Lucius can distract him, while we enter the Manor undetected.”

~

Narcissa leaned back in her chair, regarding them calmly. “You want Lucius to endanger himself? He has a son.”

Severus sighed. “If there’s a way to access the Manor without the Dark Lord knowing—” 

“There is.” Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Entering the Manor’s easy for someone with the right blood. It’s getting out undetected that could be a problem.” 

Kingsley frowned. “Please explain.” 

“The Manor’s warded against intrusion from outsiders, but someone of Malfoy blood, either by birth, marriage, or adoption,” she winked at Severus, “can enter easily.” 

Severus blinked. “Are you implying—?”

Narcissa smirked. “You’re an adopted Malfoy, Severus.” 

~

Severus stared at her. “And when did that happen? I think I’d remember a ceremony.” 

“There was no official ceremony, but you’re a Malfoy nonetheless.” Narcissa hummed. “You thought being appointed Draco’s godfather was just a title?” 

“Yes!” Severus blinked. “You mean it isn’t?” 

“Of course it isn’t.” Narcissa sighed. “The Manor’s wards should recognise you as family.”

“ _Should_?”

“Yes. And, if Kingsley accompanies you—”

“They’ll recognise him, too?” At her nod, Severus turned to Kingsley and smirked. “So, do you care to go to Malfoy Manor with me tonight? I can promise excitement.” 

Kingsley chuckled. “Sounds like a date.” 

~

“You said it’s difficult to leave the Manor,” Severus said after a moment. “What did you mean?” 

“The Manor’s wards notify the ranking Malfoy of anyone’s unplanned…egress.” 

Severus and Kingsley spun to see Lucius enter. “Lucius,” Severus greeted him.

“Severus. Auror Shacklebolt.” After glancing at Draco, Lucius walked over to Narcissa, kissed her cheek, then seated himself beside her. “Planning to visit the Manor, I take it?” 

“We need to recover something,” said Kingsley. “Something important.” 

“Like that cursed book?” Lucius eyed Severus and Kingsley, his expression shrewd. 

“Yes.” Severus smirked. “So, how do we escape your house?” 

“Carefully.” 

~

Severus snorted. “I’m always careful. And aren’t _you_ the ranking Malfoy?” 

“The Dark Lord insisted we add him to the wards. They’ll notify _him_ since he’s the ranking Malfoy on site.” 

Severus frowned. “But when Dobby helped us—”

“Elves don’t count,” said Lucius. “The wards don’t track them or objects they carry.” 

“So when Dobby got us out despite the Anti-Apparation wards the night the zombies attacked—?”

Lucius smirked. “The Dark Lord was…in the dark.” 

“Then that’s it,” said Kingsley. “We sneak in, get the cup, summon Dobby for rescue, slip back out.” 

Lucius nodded. “Then I’ll accompany you.” 

~

“What?” Narcissa stared at Lucius. “You’re going with them?” 

Lucius sighed. “I shouldn’t let them go alone.” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “If the Dark Lord suspect we’ve betrayed him, he won’t hesitate to kill you. You’d leave Draco an orphan? Me a widow?” 

Lucius smiled. “That isn’t the plan, dearest.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should let you have this conversation in private.” He and Kingsley stood.

“Thank you, Severus,” Narcissa murmured.

As Severus and Kingsley retreated to leave Narcissa and Lucius to their discussion, Kingsley clasped his hand. “Want to bet on who will win?” 

Severus smirked. “Nope.” 

~


End file.
